minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
CotV Season One
Season One of Creatures of the Void is titled "Player", and centers around Steve and his journey to find out who he is. Summary One day, someone becomes self-aware and realizes he exists. His only memory is his name, Steve, and his only company is a lone dog. His latent supernatural powers reveal to him that he is one of a small group of humanlike beings known only as "the players". But as soon as Steve comes to life, he finds himself embroiled in a lethal conflict with a man who wants him dead. Visions plague his mind and monsters scratch at his door. With only the help of a few other players, Steve must find out who he is, why he's being chased, and why he's alive at all. This is Player. Details The season began on August 1, 2015, and ended on July 1, 2016. It began the tradition of seasons containing sixteen chapters each. The writing style differs from later seasons, and as a result the season is much shorter, though Chapter Sixteen remained the longest CotV chapter until the publication of Chapter Twenty-Two. It is far more a continuing story than separate "episodes", though this trend continued for a few chapters into Season Two. Player had, very loosely, three stories. This is because it was written in one continuing format not in serial style. The third and seventh chapters stand as non-sequiturs from the rest of the story, though neither separate stories. Story 1 had five chapters and revolved around Steve creating a home and defending his life against monsters in the night. Story 2 had five chapters and centered around the team of Steve, Alex, Samuel, and Jennifer adapting to Steve's new presence within the team. Story 3, the most like a true serial with a driven plot, is unofficially called "the Citadel saga" and opens with the introduction of Keaton in the eleventh chapter, which acted as a bridge between the second and third stories. In the serial, Steve and Alex must escape the Corruptis whilst fighting off a multitude of corrupt monsters, including the deadly Omnibrine, the hunter Keaton, and the masterminding Muriminus. Characters Main characters *Steve *Alex Primary antagonists *Keaton *Muriminus *Omnibrine Supporting characters *Doug *Jennifer *Samuel *Herobrine (unnamed) *Herabrine (unnamed) Chapter Listing Story 1 *Chapter One: Instincts *Chapter Two: Darkness *Chapter Three: and here we are (mini-story) *Chapter Four: Recovery *Chapter Five: The New Enemy Story 2 *Chapter Six: Alex *Chapter Seven: Landing (mini-story) *Chapter Eight: The Darkness *Chapter Nine: Meet the Team *Chapter Ten: Nightmare Story 3 *Chapter Eleven: Under Fire *Chapter Twelve: Underwater *Chapter Thirteen: Under Control *Chapter Fourteen: Underground *Chapter Fifteen: We Stand Together *Chapter Sixteen: Omnibrine Trivia *Chapters 11 through 14 have a common naming scheme, though admits there was no real reason for this. **This admission can be proved by the fact that he is me, and writing this article. *Chapter Sixteen was originally published on June 30, 2016, containing fewer words than it does now. The new version of the article contains some minor changes, as well as details on the Omnibrine and Muriminus. Category:Sad's Fanon Category:CotV Category:Seasons